Blind date
by SparklieeFairy
Summary: Caterina Valentine, had been persuaded to go on a number of dates, blind dates, set up by her mum. She wasn't expecting much from the next one, she certainly wasn't expecting to meet the handsome Beckett Oliver...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, new story! :D I'm going to start dedicating my stories to people, companies, etc, so this one is dedicated to a UK charity called Baranado's they have people on the lines 24 hours for kids to phone in to talk to someone, they focus on domestic violence, alchol and drug awareness, sexual assult, etc. They always help children, and its somewhere to go if you need to relax and stuff, I just think it's a wonderful charity that always help, so yeah, if you have any Christmas money spare please donate even if its 50p everything helps! **

"Mum, why do I have to go on this date!?" I moan fiddling with a strand of my hair.

"Because you have a wonderful career now with your singing, and it would be great for you to settle down and have a husband and kids, and I've known the Olivers for a very long time, there son is a very successful actor, and a right gentleman, your perfect for each other, and I want you to have someone to look after you, a man." Mum says smoothing down my skirt.

"Mum, stop fussing!" I say uncomfortable with mums constant fussing of my outfit and hair.

"Lets have a look at you!" Mum sighs, standing back. "Give us a twirl sweetie!" Mum grins.

I sigh, and do a quick twirl, my flowery skirt going out, I have a flowery skirt on, a black strappy top, I have pink high heels on. Its only 4pm, and all my 'date' told me was wear casual clothes, and that we were eating on a beach. I grab my sunglasses, and put them on.

"You look beautiful sweetie, right he's going to be here any minute!" Mum says excitedly clapping her hands. She goes downstairs like an excited puppy. I laugh shaking my head.

I check my reflection in my dressing table, I brush my hair out one more time, it falls down to my breasts in curls held tight with hairspray. My side parting is pinned up with a big pink flower clip. I have light pink eye shadow on to enlighten my eyes, and skin tone. My lips are lined with lip butter, in a pearly pink/red colour, matching my eye shadow. My eyes are enlined with soft KOHL, and mascara volumizes my eyelashes.

"Please don't be a crazy sex mad racist, please don't be some gay guy, please don't be an ugly man, please don't be a horrible self sentered man, and PLEASE be a cute, nice guy!" I say talking to my mirror.

I walk downstairs, my hand gripping the bannister, to steady myself.

I hear my mum laughing, and chatting, I hear a deep voice, and a different laugh, one I've never heard.

"It must be Beck!" I whisper to myself. I walk slowly backwards up the stairs, trying hard not to make a sound.

I stand on the middle step, walking up and down.

'What if he's ugly, what if he's horrible, what if he's sex mad, what if he just wants me because of my music?" I say to myself.

My last four boyfriends haven't exactly been the perfect boyfriends, all of them used me because I was famous, and it would make them famous, in fact since Dylan dated me, he has been in the magazines at least twice a month, and it kick started his dancing career too.

"She should be ready by now, I don't know what's taking her so long!" Mum says half heartdly laughing. I hear the clanking of her heels, on the wooden floor.

"Caterina, hurry up, Beck's here! Your holding it up on purpose aren't you!" Mum hisses beckoning me down from the stairs.

"Nnnn…oo." I stutter.

"Then come down this instant then." Mum shouts, I hurry down the stairs, and into the kitchen, I'm not looking where I'm going as I rush into the kitchen, the corner of the rug gets caught on the heel of my shoe, and I fall forwards onto what should be the floor.

'Woah, I got you." The deep voice says, helping me to my feet.

"Thanks." I whisper, looking up into his deep coffee brown eyes. His brown soft shiny long hair falls effortlessly down below his ears. His tanned skin complements his eyes, and facial features.

"Shall we go then?" He asks gently, taking my hand, in his.

I grin, looking up, "yeah," I say dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys :D for those that love iCarly, like me, check out 'friends4ever55' story called 'iGoodbye' its brilliant! Please review too, because as you probably know reviews mean everything! Please review this chapter too, the reviews for last chapter were so sweet! Lastly, please check out my other stories! Thanks!**

We stroll down the side walk, hand in hand, its slightly awkward at first, but Beckett quickly puts me at ease.

"I love your new album by the way, I feel like when I listened to it, I knew how you were feeling, like all the emotion came pouring out, I loved it." He says, swinging his arms.

"Thanks, I actually wrote two of the songs on my last date, my mum set it up with her boss' son, it was awful, we went to this rubbish play, about snow white, but snow white really couldn't sing, and there was only two dwarfs and I love dwarfs apart from when my brothers a dwarf he was one at his school play." I ramble all at once, but Beckett's laughing.

"What happened?" He says grinning, and looking into my eyes.

"Well he bit snow white, and fell of the stage, he peed on the floor, screamed and ran around, wore a horrible mask, and then he ate my charm bracelet that I gave him for good luck, and I loved that charm bracelet, it had a mini horse, and a two leaf clover!" I say excitedly, and clapping.

"Don't you mean four leaf clover?" Beckett asked through laughter.

"No, two leaf clover, my brother ate the two extra leafs when he got mad at my mum and wanted to prove he wasn't a fussy eater." I say shaking my head, making Beckett chuckle. "Anyway Beckett, mum said your on broad way, what do you do?" I continue.

"Call me Beck, everyone else does, and yeah I am on broad way, I do a show four times a week, in this play, I'm the lead, its about this boy Carl, and his brothers drying, but he dosn't get on with his brother, and hadn't seen him for four years."

"That's sounds really cool, I'll have to come see it one time!" I squeal.

"I'll make sure you do!" Beck replies, running a hand through his sleek brown shiny hair.

"Were here." Beck says, walking us onto the beach. It's a short walk, before we reach a restraunt on the beach.

"Hi I have a reservation for 6:30, table for two." Beck said talking to a young blonde women.

"Yeah, I do, follow me honey." She says a thick American accent, she leads us to a seafront table. I sit down opposite Beck, and he takes his seat. The table is like a big cabana, and is decorated with colourful pillows.

"I'm Dellilah, I shall be your waitress today at Joe's beachfront grill, here are your menu's just shout when you need me, can I get you anything to drink?" She asks, looking intertially at Beck.

"Can I have a diet coke please." I say sweetly, smiling.

"Make that two.' Beck says, ignoring her stares. She stays hovering by our seats, until Beck interrupts.

"That'll be all." He says, I let out a laugh but quickly try and cover it up with a cough and clearing of the throat, the waitress glares daggers at me, but leaves quickly.

"This is my all time favourite restraunt, and this is my favourite spot, because the chairs actually rocks." Beck says pushing the table back and fourth with his feet. I giggle, and look at Beck.

He has a checkered shirt alternating red, blue and green, its unbottned and he has a grey strappy top on underneath, he has black casual shorts, showing of his tanned legs, and ralph lauren flip flops on.

"What are you having?" I ask, scanning the menu.

"Steak, you?" He asks looking up.

"Salad, I think." I say biting my newly painted red nails.

"Okay, I'll call the waitress." Beck says, beckoning for her, she comes hurrying over, and takes our orders, and brings our drinks over.

Its not long before she brings over our food, and we eat and chat, I leave half of my salad, already full.

The time goes by quickly, and its not long before its ten minutes to sunset, and the crowds start to come in, most with there partners, spreading blankets on the sand, and drinking champagne.

"I reserved a hamper, can I collect it now please." Beck says asking a stray waitress. He quickly returns, with a huge basket, Beck pays and leads me onto the sand.

I kick of my heels, my feet and toes moulding into the soft powdery sand. The sand tickling the imbetweens of my toes making me suddenly giggle.

"So whats a hamper?" I ask.

"Its this thing the restraunt do but you have to reserve and pay extra for, its for a sunset date, you get like blankets, champagne, strawberry's, stuff like that." He explains.

We find a spot, and he places the blanket on the sand, we sit down and I fall onto his lap.

We drink the champagne, and he feeds me strawberry's covered in cream, we watch the sunset, and take pictures. Just as the sun falls, he gets closer and we kiss, a passionate, strong kiss, that makes my heart flutters, and fireworks fly. We become a silhouette in front of the sun, and one tourist stops to take a picture, claiming he wants it on a postcard.

We stay much later, Im lying on Beck's lap, and he's stroking my hair, the beach is deserted and its just us.

At 10 we pack up, and return the hamper, and we make our way back.

"You look cold, here have my jacket." Beck says placing his jacket loosely on my shoulders.

"Thank you." I say smiling.

"I had a a great time tonight Caterina." Beck says looking down at me, his smile melting my heart once again.

"So did I, and call me Cat." I say blushing slightly.

"Can we go on a second date, any time soon?" He asks.

"Yes please!" I reply, clapping my hands, and grinning excitedly.

"Great!" He says.

"Urgh my feet hurt." I complain, stopping and taking of my heels, and walking barefoot.

"Here I'll carry you back!" He says, pausing.

I jump onto his back, and he carries me on his back the whole way home. He opens the squeaky gate leading to my porch, I ring the bell, and my dad answers.

He puts me down gently, and I giggle.

"Thanks Beck, I had a wonderful night!" I say honestly.

"So did I, Ill ring you." He says kissing me lightly,

I watch as he walks round the corner, I smile to myself, and practically skip up the stairs.

I collapse onto my bed exhausted, I'm grinning madly.

I grab my diary, and write three words only, in huge writing **'BEST DAY EVER!'**

**To **Lcat14**~ Aw, thank you! Here is more ;) *Hands cupcake***

**To **batzevieforever**~ Thanks, and hoped you like this chapter! *hands cupcake***

**To **LittleMissVictorious **~ Aw, thank you so much that's so sweet! Hope you liked this new chapter, I LOVE your story please update! *hands cupcake***

**To **Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx **~ Thanks (: What do you mean? And thank you, I've never been called smart before! *hands cupcake***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews, there all so sweet, as you know replies are at the bottom, and lastly does any one know how to add those lines that separate part of the chapter from another chapter? Please let me know! Thank you! Please review too, I found this chapter quite hard to write for some reason so I hope its good! **

I wake up, and swing my legs over the side of my bed. My feet meeting with the cold floorboards, making me shiver.

I wrap myself in my fluffy dressing gown, and plod downstairs in my slippers. Its saturday morning which means mum and dad are at home, and the house is to myself.

I collapse onto the sofa, and burry myself underneath the cushions, as soon as I get comfortable the bell rings, I moan, but get up anyway and answer the door.

"Beck!" I shout, jumping up and down excitedly, before flinging my arms around him. He laughs, and carries me inside, shutting the door behind him.

I lead him into the front room, and he sits down pulling me onto his lap. I put my head on his shoulder and he strokes my red hair.

"I have a surprise for you." He says looking at me with great interest making me cover my face with my hands.

"Hey, hey, don't hide! Your beautiful!" He says peeling my hands from your face. "Anyway," He says taking a jewellery box from his pocket and placing it in my hands.

"What is it!?" I say jumping in his lap.

"if I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" He says laughing.

I open it, and tear away the tissue paper excitedly, I pull the last bit away, and I see a shiny bracelet, I pull it out from the box, and stare at it in ewe. It glints in the light. From the rings of the bracelets are charms, there's a four leaf clover, a mini horse, a 'C', a 'B', a cat face, a dove, and a heart which has a weird shaped hole on the right hand side.

"Its beautiful!" I say admiring it.

"Like you, and I thought you'd like it, it's a replacement from the one your brother ate, that you told me about last week! The four leaf clover for luck, the horse because you said there was one on your last bracelet, the 'C' for Cat, the 'B' for Beck, a Cat face for a Cat, a dove for peace, and the heart to symbolise I have the key to your heart." Beck explained.

"What's the hole in it?" I asked confused.

I watch silently as he takes out his keys from his pocket. "Well, you see my keys?" He asks, dangling his keys in the air.

"Yup."

"This key ring fits into the heart chart, because I have the key to your heart." He explains showing me a key ring of a key, he puts it into the heart, and it fits, he twists it, and it unlocks.

'Aw, that's so cute, thank you!" I say grinning, and kissing him.

"Why don't you get dressed and lets go out?" He asks grinning.

**A/N I know its short, but hey, its short and fluffy! :D**

**To **batzevieforever **Yeah they did :D Here is 'more' hope you enjoyed, thanks for reviewing, *hands flapjack***

T**o **im. .rawrr**~ I updated! :D Loving the name by the way! Fluffy is my middle name, and yeah :D please review chapter one too, reviews mean everything! *hands cupcake and flapjack* **

To LittleMissVictorious **Aw thanks! Hooary, aren't we all lazy! Im surprised I updated this! Thanks for the cookie, yum! *hands flapjack!***

**To **what do u need me 4 **Thank you! Thanks! Aw thank you, so sweet! And with you by the way :D Please review for the previous chapter, reviews are everything as you probably know! *hands flapjack***

**To **wigglebum **Thanks, please review for the previous chapter, reviews are everything (: *hands flapjack***

**To **Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx **Thank you, and your welcome! Enjoy the flapjack! And I just meant a really 'thick' accent, so how some have stronger accents like a Californian accent and such. Like I'm English but I don't have one, but others do. Hope that explains! (: *hands flapjack***

**To **Guest**I have :D *hands cupcake***

**A/N Aw your reviews, are all so sweet! Also please review any previous chapters you haven't, I know I sound like a nag, but reviews are everything! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Why don't you get dressed and let's go out?" He asks grinning.

"Okay, but wear are we going!?" I ask excitedly.

"You'll see!" Beck said running his hand through his sleek looking hair.

"But I need to know what to wear!" I moan, I really don't like surprises unless I'm involved.

"Just wear something casual." Beck said smiling.

"Urghh!" I moaned, stomping upstairs loudly, I hear Beck chuckling downstairs.

I swing open my wardrobes, looking for something 'casual' to wear; I don't want to look like I made too much of an effort, but I don't want to wear something 'too casual' at the same time.

I flick through my clothes in a hurry, there is practically nothing here that I want to wear, I seriously can't believe I bought some of this crap.

"Urgh, I seriously have no clothes!" I say out loud.

"Whoops!" I giggle.

I look in my draws under my bed, and pull out a flower applique lace crop top, and a black mesh skirt, and pulled them on along with some skin coloured tights. I pull out my red converse, and lace them up quickly. I grab my favourite necklace – a long necklace with the Jesus cross symbol hanging on it.

I brush my red hair out so it hangs loosely to my breasts, and I quickly plait a French plait across my forehead. I in line my eyes with soft KOHL, and volumize my eyes with my mascara, I cover a pimple on my left cheek with concelear, and line my lips with a blight pink lipstick. I stare at my reflection, I smile, and watch as the reflection smiles back.

I run over to my bathroom, and brush my teeth thoroughly. I glance at my reflection, and then rush downstairs.

"Ready!?" He said folding up the paper that he was reading.

"Yepp!" I grin.

Beck stands up from the sofa, and walks over to me.

"You look beautiful!" He says kissing me gently.

"Thank you, you look very dashing." I say in a posh voice, he laughs gently and takes my hand and leads me out of the house.

"It's ten minutes from here, so we'll take my car." Beck says opening the passenger door to his land rover for me.

"Okay cool!" I grin.

He runs over to the other side of the car, and climbs in to the drivers seat.

He starts up the car, and its quiet at first; but not an uncomfortable silence.

I fiddle with the radio, until I find the station I'm looking for. I hear the radio presenters laugh, and then they introduce a new song. I straight away realise its my song, on my new album; it's my new song 'Put your hearts up' I notice Beck has realised its my song too, and he's lip-singing.

"I told you I listen and like all your songs." Beck says taking his eyes of the road to look at me for a second.

"I thought it was some kind of chat up line." I say giggling.

"Nope, if you don't believe me I'll prove it." He says smiling smugly.

"Okay then." I laugh.

"And Background...

And Action!" Beck says in a husky; deep voice.

"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world." I sing letting my hand trail out of the car window.

"Change the world!" Beck echos.

"You think you're so small

Like you're itty bitty." I sing.

"Just one match in the lights of the city

Walking by strangers on the side of the street." Beck sings, looking at me for a split second.

"Like a quarter in a cup'll get 'em up on their feet, like

You think you're never gonna make your mark." I sing softly, trying despretly not to laugh.

"Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like

Out of sight, out of mind, like, like

It's just a waste of time, Like, like, like." We both sing together in unison.

"Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world." I sing swaying my head.

"I said

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

Sing it if you're with me

All you boys and all you girls." Beck sings, laughing.

"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world." Me and Beck sing in sync, looking at each other.

"Wishing well, shooting star in the sky

We can do anything if we try

But if we put our heads together

We can do anything like

You don't have to be a billionaire." I sing loudly.

"You don't have to have much to show how much you care

Like give a wink, give a kiss

Like give a little happiness

Like like like" Beck says blowing a kiss, and winking at me. I laugh, and carry on with the next verse.

"Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world." I sing brushing my hand through my hair.

"I said

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

Sing it if you're with me

All you boys and all you girls." Beck sings tapping my nose lightly,

"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world." I sing.

"Yeah!" Beck shouts, making people in the other cars look at us oddly, which makes us laugh even more.

"Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Ain't got nothing but love now, love now

Ain't got nothing but love now, love now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Don't let em bring you down now, down now

Ain't got nothing but love now, love now

Ain't got nothing but love now, love now!" We sing together

"Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

If we give a little love

Maybe we can change the world." Beck sings,

"Yeah!" I sing, holding my voice while Beck carry's on for the next verse.

"I said

Hey yeah yeah yeah yeah

Hey yeah yeah

Sing it if you're with me

All you boys and all you girls." Beck sings, both of us giggling.

"Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world,

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah

If we give a little love maybe we can change the world." We both sing, holding onto the last night as high as we can go, and then we both collapse into heaps of laughter, and deep and quick breaths.

"You have quite a good voice!" I say trying to catch my breath.

"Why thank you, you my love have a totally AMAZING voice." He says heavily.

He pulls into a huge field, part is covered in gravel, where all the cars are parked.

I sit up in my seat, trying to pear over the bushes which block the rest of the fields. I hear screams, shouts and laughter. It smells sweet, fresh, and sugary.

"Calm down, you'll see where we are in a minute." Beck says laughing, he parks the car, and climbs out to open my door.

I jump out excitedly, and he takes my hand in his, and we walk over to the entrance, then I recgonise the familiar screams and shouts, the smell, the laughter, then I realize were at a…

(insert line)

A/N Hey guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updates in forever, I had no ideas, and didn't know where to go with this story , but know I have lots of ideas, so I WILL DEFFINLY BE UPDATING once a week, hopefully every Friday, but I wanted to update today, because I couldn't keep you waiting any longer! If any of you also guess what my favourite food is out of the choices given below, you will have A LOT TO DO with the upcoming chapters!

Beans on toast

Candyfloss

Butter and sugar

Toad in the hole

Cucumbers

Anyways, thanks to…

To **Batzevieforever** – There was more fluff in this :D Besides no fluff, is rubbish and not a romance story ;p *hands candyfloss*

To **LittleMissvictorious** – So do I ;) Thanks, I found it, as I'm sure you are aware! *hands candyfloss*

To **what do u need me 4** – I love flapjacks too :p May the awesomeness stay with you too! *hands candyfloss*

To **Xxxx4evaSummerxxxX** – Thanks! (: *hands candyfloss*

To **Jaspers Little Sweetheart** – Bat is deffinatly the cutest! Thanks, that means a lot (: *hands candyfloss*


End file.
